


Home is wherever I'm with you

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it's just a lot of, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Robin's on his way to Portugal to see Antonio again after a few weeks of being apart. Once he arrives he realizes what he's actually wearing
Relationships: António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Motorsport Autumn Fic Exchange 2020





	Home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [striking_stroll18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/gifts).



> I promised you a birthday gif a while ago, this was originally meant to be it but I never got around to finishing it till now. I still hope you enjoy it <3

Robin’s late, like usual. He just overslept, and now only had twenty minutes to get himself ready and go to the airport to catch his flight. This was going to be a fun day.

He picks the nearest hoodie he can find, not caring about which one it is. He puts on the nearest jeans he can find and takes socks out of the drawer to put them on. He quickly packs his hand luggage, putting his important stuff in there. He does not bother to take any clothes with him, knowing he’ll live in Antonio’s clothes anyway.

Once he is sure he has everything with him, he puts his coat on and goes outside to get into his car. He’s taking a flight from Eindhoven Airport straight to Lisbon Airport. His flight departs in one and a half hour, and the drive to the airport is around an hour. It leaves him with not much time to get through security and get to the gate to board his flight.

He arrives at the airport a bit sooner than his navigation had told him; he hopes no speed camera has caught him. He gets through security rather quickly, leaving him arriving at the gate just on time. A few minutes before boarding starts. Once he’s on the plane he lets himself relax into the seat. He gets his phone out of his pocket and sends him a message.

Robin takes a deep sigh as he puts his phone away again. He tries to suppress a laugh knowing Antonio is right. He moves to get more comfortable in the seat, he falls asleep quickly and stays asleep till the plane touches down in Lisbon.

He unbuckles his seatbelt once the light turns on. He wants to leave the plane as quick as possible, not wanting to wait for much longer till he can see Antonio. He takes his phone out of his pocket again to send Antonio a message.

Once he’s put his phone away again, he walks just a little bit faster to get that kiss just a little bit sooner. He has not seen Antonio in a few weeks, his own DTM and Antonio’s WEC commitments coming in the way. A few weeks wasn’t _that_ long, but it did feel like that for Robin. He curses himself for not being able to walk fast with (how Sam calls it) ‘his gammy leg.’

Soon enough he’s at the arrival hall. Antonio hadn’t told him exactly where he would be standing, so he looks around trying to spot Antonio among all the people in the hall. He doesn’t notice he’s right behind him till he gets turned and gets greeted by Antonio taking a hold of his face and kissing him right away. It takes Robin a moment to realize it’s Antonio kissing him, but once he does, he returns the kiss with the same passion as Antonio does.

He should, but he doesn’t care about the people around them. They look like long lost lovers that haven’t seen each other in years. Robin would argue those weeks apart felt like years, he’s that dramatic.

Once they pull apart, Antonio looks at Robin’s chest noticing the hoodie he’s wearing. “Nice choice,” is all he says.

“Huh?”

“Your sweater, or well, my hoodie.”

Robin looks down to see he’s wearing one of Toni’s hoodies, which is usually nothing special. But he’s wearing the one from his merch line, the one with his name on it.

“I didn’t notice, you must’ve left it at my house.”

“I like it,” Antonio says with a smile, “You wearing my hoodie with my name on it.”

Robin feels the blood rushing to his cheeks at Antonio’s words. He really didn’t pay attention at what he put on at all.

“Should I do it more often then?” Robin asks with a grin.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind.” Antonio takes Robin into his arms and pulls him against his chest with a smile. “I’ve missed you,” He whispers into Robin’s hair.

“Me too,” Robin answers.

“Let’s get your ass home, you must be tired huh?”

“Oh, I’ve slept all the way here, but I never mind some more sleep. Especially when it’s with you.”

Robin intertwines his hand with Antonio’s as they pull apart and lets Antonio lead him out of the airport. They walk to Antonio’s car which is not too far from the entrance. Robin slides into the passenger’s seat as Toni steps into the driver’s seat.

Robin lays his hand on Antonio’s knee as they drive away to Cascais. The ride is not much longer than half an hour and they’re there before they know. Antonio pulls up into the driveway and turns off the engine. They both get out of the car and make their way to the front door. Antonio unlocks it and lets them both inside careful to close the door before the dogs can go outside.

Glock sprints to Robin to greet him, almost causing him to fall over when he jumps onto him. Robin crouches down to pet Glock as Taco also makes his way to him to greet him.

“Glad we know who they’re more excited to see,” Antonio says with a laugh.

“I think they missed me.”

“Looks like it.”

Robin gets up again and makes his way into the living room. He flops down onto the sofa with Taco and Glock trailing after him.

Antonio makes his way to the kitchen to feed the dogs and get something to drink for both him and Robin. He puts the dogs their bowls on the ground and pours their food into it. He takes his and Robin’s drinks to the living room and puts them down onto the table as Robin stifles a yawn.

“You tired?” Antonio asks as he sits down next to Robin. He does not say anything as he lays his head down onto Antonio’s lap.

Antonio moves his hand to caress Robin’s cheek as he falls asleep. In those few weeks he has missed Robin a lot. Nothing else compares to having Robin with him at home (in his clothes), in Cascais.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
